Darkness Rising S1 P11/transcript
(The Protectors, T.F.G and TF141 are seen with Irons in front of them with a armored Goliath in his disposal) Garrick: Move aside Irons. Johnathan: And let you heroes destroy all our hard work?! Never! Garrick: Very well, you leave us no choice, attack! (The Protectors charge at Irons with him firing his mini-gun at them while Kyle and Price lay down fire on him) Ghost: Its pointless sir, our bullets don't seem to be able to penetrate it! Tempest: Let me try! (Tempest fires a beam of magic at Irons, hitting the mini-gun and disabling it) Johnathan: AHHH! You fucking pony! (Irons deploys his missile launcher and fires it at the soldiers, hitting the wall next to them and knocking them down) Price: Shit, Get down! Kyle: Garrick, we need to hurry, we got 6 minutes left on the timer! Garrick: I got this, Allen go left, I'll go for the missile launcher. (Allen rolls under Irons as he throws a punch at him while Garrick jumps over Irons and slices his missile launcher off the Goliath) Allen: See you in hell Irons! (Allen drives his sword into Iron's back, causing him to fall over bleeding) Johnathan: No...t-this can't be it...all my work...all this power...wasted. Garrick: I'm sorry Irons, you brought this on yourself. (Irons coughs up blood and looks up at Garrick and Allen) Johnathan: This...isn't...the...end. (Irons dies as the charges reach 3 minutes and the heroes run out into the main lobby) Price: Alright everyone let's go, WE ARE LEAVING! Jack: You heard him, let's move out! (The Protectors and the others leave the building and its premises as the explosives go off and the HQ is flooded with spores) Soap: We made it, I can't believe we made it! Price: Soap, we just wiped out a Shadow ally, let's not throw a party till we take out Delanis. (Meanwhile, the soldiers at Minus Tirith are working to find a way to destroy the Cursed) Soldier #1: What if we gas em out? Soldier #2: Are you serious? They're zombies, we can't gas them. (Two UNSA VTOLs fly in to the outpost) Reyes: Heard you boys needed some help? Soldier #1: Captain Reyes? What are you doing here? Reyes: Kyle called me in, said you needed help with a Shadow problem. We may have the means to stop this outbreak for you. Soldier #3: How? Reyes: We can orbitally bombard the quarantine zone, but it will level the entire city. Soldier #2: Are we sure we want to take the risk? Reyes: What other choice do you have, there isn't a lot of soldiers left out there and all the citizens are evacuated. Soldier #1: Do it, wipe these fucks off the face of the Multiverse. Reyes: Okay. (To Radio) Ethan we're ready for bombardment. Ethan: Roger that, firing. (The city is shown being bombarded from space with a high power missiles as the city is leveled in seconds) Reyes: (To Radio) Bombardment successful boys! Ethan: I'm seeing countless enemy casualties sir. Reyes: Roger that, problem solved. Soldier #1: Whoa. (Meanwhile, Carver meets with the heroes in the meeting room) Carver: I heard about Atlas's destruction, good job heroes. Allen: What's left to do Carver? Carver: Hmmm...I've felt Delanis's presence, he isn't happy with what has happened here. Lenius: Well, of course he isn't. MANTICORE was his best chance at killing off all life. Carver: He wants you dead, there's no doubting that. Tempest: What's our next move though? Carver: I think it's time we prepare for the infiltration mission. Allen: Alright, finally some action! Carver: Not so fast there sport, this won't be as easy as you think it will be, can't just waltz in there and kill Delanis, you need to prepare. Allen: How? Carver: The Shadowrealm is full of monsters and soldiers alike, if you're heading to the Castle, you'll need a distraction. Garrick: What kind of distraction? Carver: Anything big enough to catch all of the Shadow army's attention. Kyle: We could try launching an assault on the Shadowrealm. Price: Are we sure that's the risk we should make Richards? Kyle: Believe me captain, if there is anything the Shadows love more than blood, it's battle. Carver: Then it is settled, you'll need to gather up your strongest armies, because the Shadow won't go down without a fight. Garrick: Okay, we'll gather the troops. Kyle, I need you to brief the M.A leaders in on the plan. Kyle: Roger that. Uhhhh...what plan. Garrick: We'll figure it our later, let's move. (The Protectors leave as Carver tells Allen to stay to talk in private) Carver: Allen, be careful with Tempest when you find Delanis. Allen: Why? Carver: Delanis views her as a threat to his plans, he thinks that she will try to convince Argelius to break free from his grasp, make sure nothing bad happens to her. Allen: Okay, I will. Carver: Good, now run along. (Allen leaves to meet up with the others. Meanwhile, Tempest is walking down the main hall when everything goes dark) ???: Well well well.... Tempest: I know it's you Delanis, you don't have to hide. (Delanis walks out of the shadows over to Tempest) Delanis: Oh, I don't think it's me who's hiding, I always thought it was you hiding from me...and him. Tempest: You don't know anything about us. Delanis: Oh, I know a whole lot of things about him and you, I am part of him now. I know you two were the best of friends and I know you shared something more than friendship, and all that ended when you revealed the truth Tempest: It was my mission, I had to! Delanis: You had to? Ha, don't make me laugh, you know as well as I do that maybe if Peter wasn't dead, he'd still be here and wouldn't be the monster he is now, you knew he would be to strong to give into such a deal...but what do you know about strength, you don't even have the one thing that makes you a unicorn...you're nothing but a parasite to this Multiverse. (Tempest begins tearing up at this) Delanis: Just face facts Fizz, none of you will win this fight...this war was over from the start. (The light returns and Delanis leaves) Tempest: *sniff* Argelius...I'm sorry. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe